1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to cable braking systems which are used to automatically apply the brakes of a vehicle which is being towed behind a towing vehicle in the event the towed vehicle becomes separated from the towing vehicle, such as by failure of a hitch or tow bar. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a stop mechanism or safety device for preventing the cable of the cable braking system from prematurely activating the brakes of a towed vehicle under situations such as sharp turns or minor accidents wherein there is no necessity for the application of the brakes of the towed vehicle. The stop device is automatically overcome in the event a sufficient load is placed on the cable brake system, such as when the towed vehicle becomes mechanically separated from the towing vehicle, so that the cable braking systems functions in its conventional manner to apply the brakes of the towed vehicle to prevent its movement should such mechanical separation occur.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Cable braking systems are used to prevent runaway of a vehicle being towed by a towing vehicle should the towing connection between the two vehicles become disrupted while the vehicles are in motion. As a matter of safety, most states now require that some system be applied between a towing vehicle, such as a motor home, and a vehicle being towed, such as a car, to ensure that the car or towed vehicle is automatically stopped in the event the car or other vehicle breaks away from the towing vehicle either due to accident or mechanical failure of the tow bar or hitch system connecting the two vehicles.
There have been numerous cable braking systems designed for automatically applying the brakes of a towed vehicle should conditions warrant the application of the brakes to prevent runaway of the vehicle. Generally, such systems include a high strength cable which extends through the firewall of the towed vehicle wherein one end of the cable is clamped or otherwise mechanically attached either to the brake pedal or to an emergency brake lever. The opposite end of the cable is attached to a mechanism which causes the application of a force on the cable to apply the brakes of the towed vehicle should conditions warrant the application of the brakes.
Some such cable braking systems are interconnected with a vehicle towing package. Such systems therefore require a vehicle operator to reconfigure a conventional tow bar or hitch system in order in incorporate the activation device for the vehicle braking cables.
Other systems, however, are designed to brake totally independently of the tow bar or hitch system and thus can be placed into service without having to modify the vehicle towing package.
One such independently operated break-away cable system is sold on the market under the name of Ready Stop Towed Break-Away System RS-5000, manufactured and distributed by Night Shift Auto of Iola Kans. The vehicle break-away system is specifically designed to allow the brakes of a towed vehicle to be applied to an effective force, approximately 300 pounds, should the towed vehicle separate from the towing vehicle. This amount of force is ensured by providing a mechanical break-away along the length of the cable system so that should a vehicle separation occur, the mechanical break-away device will effectively sever, separating the cable system only after 300 pounds of force has been applied to the towed vehicle brakes so that the vehicle brakes are soundly engaged to prevent movement of the towed vehicle.
The Ready Stop Towed Break-Away System includes a cable component which is designed to be secured at one end about the towed vehicle brake pedal or to a lever associated with the parking brake system of the vehicle. The cable extends therefrom through the vehicle firewall and a guide housing which is mounted just rearwardly of the front bumper of the towed vehicle. A one way clutch mechanism is provided within the housing through which the first cable extends such that the cable can only move in one direction toward the towed vehicle such that once the towed vehicle brakes are applied, the first cable is locked in position to prevent brake release. The opposite end of the first cable is secured to a mechanical break-away link member which is designed to fracture at approximately 300 pounds of force such the mechanical link separates the cable system allowing the towing vehicle to be completely separated from the towed vehicle only after sufficient braking force is applied to the towed vehicle brakes. The system further includes a second cable component having one end connected to the mechanical break-away link and an opposite end which is designed to be connected to the towing vehicle by appropriate clamps.
It has been determined that often, due to a sharp turn, fender-bender or other non-serious or life threatening accident, slack along the cable is taken up and the cable brake system becomes prematurely partially or totally applied. Under such circumstances, if an operator does not become readily aware of the partial application of the brakes of the towed vehicle, damage to both vehicles can occur. Thus, the operator must take immediate corrective action by pulling off a roadway in order to reset the cable system.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a safety device for preventing the premature activation of the cable brake system in the event of a minor vehicle accident or other occurrence wherein the vehicles are not separated with respect to one another but wherein a partial application of the towed vehicle brakes could occur.